Un dialogo en la noche
by julian manes
Summary: Ash y Misty no logran dormir, un momento ideal para quedarse mirando las estrellas los dos solos en la quietud de la noche y sincerarse...


HOLA, SOY JULIAN MANES Y HOY LES PRESENTO UN NUEVO FIC, ESTE SERÁ CORTO Y NO TENDRÁ MUCHA ACTUACIÓN COMO LOS ANTERIORES. ¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

"UN DIÁLOGO EN LA NOCHE" 

****

DE CAMINO HACIA CIUDAD CAÑA DORADA Y EN EL MISMO DÍA EN QUE ASH "CAPTURÓ" A TOTODILE, LLEGA LA NOCHE Y NUESTROS HEROES DECIDEN ACAMPAR. COMO SIEMPRE BROCK PREPARA LA CENA (NDA: esta vez sin condimentos "raros") Y AL FINALIZAR LA MISMA TODOS SE DISPONEN A DORMIR...

**ASH**.- ¡ESTOY LLENO! COMÍ COMO PARA TENER RESERVAS POR UNA SEMANA.

**MISTY**.- ¡SI, CLARO! Y MAÑANA A LA MAÑANA TE VAS A COMER HASTA EL PASTO.

**ASH**.- ¡JA, JA! QUE GRACIOSA...

**BROCK**.- NO PELEEN DE VUELTA, YA FUE SUFICIENTE CON LO QUE TUVIMOS QUE PASAR POR ESE TOTODILE.

**ASH**.- NO BROCK. YO NO QUIERO PELEAR.

**MISTY**.- Y YO TAMPOCO. MEJOR VAMOS A DORMIR.

**BROCK**.- ¡BUENA IDEA! CREO QUE LA COMIDA ME CAYÓ PESADA...

**ASH**.- _(METIENDOSE EN SU BOLSA) _¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!

**MISTY**.- _(METIENDOSE EN SU BOLSA)_ ¡BUENAS NOCHES ASH! ¡BUENAS NOCHES BROCK!

**BROCK**.- _(ACOSTÁNDOSE TAMBIEN) _¡BUENAS NOCHES! QUE DESCANSEN...

Y SE DURMIERON, O ESO INTENTARON YA QUE LA TRANQUILIDAD NO DURÓ MUCHO, PARECE QUE A BROCK LA COMIDA LE HIZO MAL DE VERDAD...

**BROCK**.- _(DORMIDO Y RONCANDO RUIDOSAMENTE)_ ¡¡¡¡GROAAAAAAK, ZRRRRUUUUUMMM!!!.

**MISTY**.- _(DESPIERTA Y ACOSTADA EN SU BOLSA)_ ¡POR DIOS! ¡QUE RUIDO! PARECIERA QUE ESTÁ SERRUCHANDO TODO EL BOSQUE. ASÍ NO PUEDO DORMIR... MEJOR ME LEVANTO Y VOYA VER EL RÍO.

PERO MISTY NO ES LA ÚNICA "VICTIMA" DE BROCK, AL RATO...

**BROCK**.- _(SIGUE EN SUS SUEÑOS) _¡¡¡GROOAAAAAKKKK, ZRUUUUUUMMMM!!!.

**ASH**.- _(DESPIERTO Y ACOSTADO EN SU BOLSA)_ ¡PERO QUE TORTURA! MEJOR ME VOY A VER EL RÍO, CON ESE RUIDO NO SE PUEDE DORMIR EN PAZ... VAMOS PIKACHU.

**PIKACHU**.- _(DORMIDO) _PIKA... PIKA...

**ASH**.- ¡VAYA! ¿CÓMO HACE PARA DORMIR CON ESE RUIDO?, MEJOR ME VOY SOLO.

PERO NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ALGUIEN FALTA EN EL CAMPAMENTO, ASÍ QUE AL LLEGAR AL RÍO...

**ASH**.- SI. AQUÍ ESTA MÁS TRANQUILO. MEJOR ME TRAIGO MIS COSAS Y DUERMO JUNTO AL RÍO, _(AL VER UNA FIGURA CONOCIDA CERCA DE LA ORILLA) UN MOMENTO... MISTY ¿SOS VOS? ¿NO PODÉS DORMIR?_

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡EH! ASH, ME ASUSTASTE... PUES SI. NO PUEDO DORMIR.

**ASH**.- _(TIMIDAMENTE)_ ¿PUEDO QUEDARME AQUÍ A TU LADO?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ SI, POR QUE NO. ASÍ ME DEFENDÉS SI PASA ALGO.

**ASH**.- GRACIAS.

Y LUEGO DE QUEDARSE UNOS MINUTOS EN SILENCIO, MISTY DECIDE ROMPER EL HIELO...

**MISTY**.- ¿ESTÁS CONTENTO ASH?

**ASH**.- SI, PERO... ¿POR QUÉ ME LO PREGUNTAS?

**MISTY**.- QUIERO SABER SI ESTÁS CONTENTO POR HABERME GANADO HOY EN EL DUELO Y HABERTE QUEDADO CON TOTODILE.

**ASH**.- LA VERDAD... NO ME GUSTA TENER DUELOS CON VOS. PERO, SI, ESTOY CONTENTO POR TENER A TOTODILE. Y VOS MISTY, ¿REALMENTE NO ESTÁS OFENDIDA POR QUE TE GANÉ? ¿QUERÉS QUE TE DÉ A TOTODILE?

**MISTY**.- ¡NO! PARA NADA. TOTODILE ES TUYO. ME LO GANASTE EN BUENA LEY... Y NO ESTOY ENOJADA CON VOS... MERECÍAS GANAR. A MÍ TAMPOCO ME GUSTA TENER DUELOS CON VOS... SOS MI AMIGO.

**ASH**.- ME ALEGRO... SABÉS QUE MISTY, HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO ESTAMOS LOS DOS SOLOS COMO PARA HABLAR DE NUESTRAS COSAS, ¿PODEMOS HABLAR AHORA?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¿HABLAR DE QUE?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ NO TE ASUSTÉS... HABLAR DE... NUESTRAS VIDAS. HACE MUCHO QUE SOMOS AMIGOS, PERO CON TANTAS BATALLAS QUE TUVE Y TANTA GENTE ALREDEDOR NUESTRO NUNCA HABLAMOS LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA CONOCERNOS BIEN... DESDE QUE BROCK SE QUEDÓ EN ISLA VALENCIA Y ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE TRACEY QUE NO ESTAMOS LOS DOS SOLOS.

**MISTY**.- ES CIERTO... ¡ESTÁ BIEN, HABLEMOS! ¿QUÉ QUERÉS QUE TE CUENTE PRIMERO? MIRÁ QUE DESPUÉS PREGUNTO YO... ASÍ QUE... ¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE PREGUNTÉS!

**ASH**.- QUERÍA PREGUNTARTE... ¿ME PODÉS REGALAR TU MINIMISTY?

**MISTY**.- ¿MI MINIMISTY? ¿PARA QUE LA QUERÉS?

**ASH**.- ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA TENER UN RECUERDO TUYO CUANDO YA NO ESTEMOS VIAJANDO, ESO ES TODO.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO) _ESTÁ BIEN, SI ES POR ESO MAÑANA TE LA DOY... PODÉS SEGUIR PREGUNTANDO.

**ASH**.- DECIME... ¿POR QUÉ LE TENÉS MIEDO A LOS POKÉMON INSECTO?

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ ESO ES ALGO TRISTE DE CONTAR... OCURRE QUE MIS HERMANAS MAYORES, CUANDO YO ERA CHICA, ME ASUSTABAN CON ELLOS PARA DIVERTIRSE, ME LOS ESCONDÍAN EN LA CAMA, ME LOS PONÍAN ENTRE LA ROPA, EN LOS ZAPATOS... UNA VEZ, EN MI CASA CUANDO ME ESTABA BAÑANDO ME TIRARON UN CATERPIE POR LA VENTANA DEL BAÑO... ES POR ESO QUE LES TENGO ASCO Y NO MIEDO.

**ASH**.- ¡QUE FEO! TUS HERMANAS SON MALAS... AHORA TE COMPRENDO.

**MISTY**.- AHORA PREGUNTO YO... _(PENSANDO) _A VER... ¿POR QUÉ LE TENÉS ENVIDIA A GARY? ¡UY! CREO QUE MEJOR TE PREGUNTO OTRA COSA...

**ASH**.- ESTÁ BIEN MISTY, NO TE PREOCUPÉS. NO ES ENVIDIA LO QUE SIENTO, SINO... MÁS BIEN LO VEO COMO... UN RIVAL A SUPERAR. PERO LO QUE ME MOLESTA DE ÉL ES QUE SEA TAN PRESUMIDO Y ANTIPATICO.

**MISTY**.- YA VEO... ES POR ESO QUE LE DAS MÁS IMPORTANCIA A LOS POKÉMONS QUE A LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?

**MISTY**.- NADA EN ESPECIAL... Y ES TU TURNO DE PREGUNTAR.

**ASH**.- BUENO... ME GUSTARÍA SABER... ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER CUANDO TERMINE CON MI VIAJE POKÉMON? ¿VOLVERÁS A CIUDAD CELESTE?

**MISTY**.- NUNCA LO HABÍA PENSADO... SUPONGO QUE TENDRÉ QUE VOLVER AL GIMNASIO... AUNQUE TAMBIEN DEPENDE DE LAS DECISIONES DE LOS DEMÁS, TAL VEZ CONTINÚE SOLA CON MI ENTRENAMIENTO.

**ASH**.- ¿DE LOS DEMÁS? ¿DE QUIEN DEPENDE ESA DECISIÓN?

**MISTY**.- LO SIENTO... AHORA LA QUE PREGUNTA SOY YO ¿Y VOS, QUE VAS A HACER AL TERMINAR CON TU VIAJE POKÉMON? ¿TE VAS A QUEDAR EN PUEBLO PALETA?

**ASH**.- YO TAMPOCO LO TENÍA PENSADO... PROBABLEMENTE INICIE OTRO VIAJE, AUNQUE ME GUSTARÍA DEDICARLE TIEMPO A MIS AMIGOS, A VISITARLOS, A COMPARTIR UN RATO DE CHARLA Y AMISTAD CON ELLOS.

**MISTY**.- ¡QUE LINDO! A MÍ TAMBIEN ME GUSTARÍA HACER LO MISMO, COMPARTIR UN RATO AGRADABLE CON LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIERO.

**ASH**.- _(DESANIMADO) _YA VEO... HAY ALGUIEN ESPECIAL QUE TE ESPERA EN CIUDAD CELESTE... ¿HACE MUCHO QUE LO CONOCÉS?

**MISTY**.- ¡ASH! ESO NO ES VERDAD, NO TENGO A NADIE ESPECIAL EN CIUDAD CELESTE NI EN NINGUNA OTRA PARTE, NO TENGO NOVIO NI NADA... _(DESANIMADA) _PERO POR LO QUE DIJISTE RECIEN PARECE QUE VOS SI TENÉS NOVIA O PROMETIDA...

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡NO MISTY! NO TENGO NOVIA, NI NADA. ES QUE... ME GUSTARÍA ESTAR CON LOS AMIGOS QUE CONOCÍ EN MIS VIAJES POKÉMON.

**MISTY**.- _(ANIMADA)_ ENTIENDO... PERO, ¿NO HAY NADIE QUE TE GUSTE?

**ASH**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDO) _LA VERDAD... ES QUE... QUE... 

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ ESTÁ BIEN, NO ME CONTESTÉS, CREO QUE NO TENÍA QUE HABERTE PREGUNTADO ESO... MEJOR ME VOY A DORMIR.

**ASH**.- ¡NO MISTY, NO TE VAYÁS! NO ES LO QUE VOS PENSÁS...

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE Y YENDOSE)_ NO PIENSO NADA, ESTÁS EN TU DERECHO.

**ASH**.- ES QUE LA PERSONA QUE ME GUSTA... ESA PERSONA...

**MISTY**.- ¡NO ME LO DIGÁS! MEJOR DAME ALGUNA PISTA. ¿LA CONOZCO?

**ASH**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!

**MISTY**.- ¿ES MELODY? ¿O SERÁ MARY, LA CHICA DE LOS MAREEPS? ¿A LO MEJOR ES OTRA QUE NO RECUERDO?

**ASH**.- LO QUE SI PUEDO DECIRTE ES QUE ES ALGUIEN CERCANA A MÍ... PERO YO TE PREGUNTO... ¿A VOS TE GUSTA ALGUIEN?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ASH... ¡QUE PREGUNTA! PUES... LA VERDAD...

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ MEJOR NO CONTESTÉS, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE TE GUSTA RUDY.

**MISTY**.- ¡NO! RUDY NO ME INTERESA, ÉL ME DECLARÓ SU AMOR Y ME PIDIÓ QUE ME QUEDE A VIVIR CON ÉL EN ISLA TROVITA, PERO SEGUÍ VIAJE CON USTEDES PORQUE EN VERDAD ME GUSTA OTRA PERSONA...

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡ES BROCK! A VOS TE GUSTA BROCK. 

**MISTY**.- ¡ASH, POR FAVOR! NO DIGÁS TONTERÍAS... A BROCK LE GUSTAN TODAS LAS CHICAS PERO ÉL NO ME AGRADA COMO PARA TENERLO DE NOVIO. ADEMÁS NO ME QUEDÉ PRECISAMENTE POR ÉL, SINO POR...

**ASH**.- _(INTERRUMPIÉNDOLA)_ NO HABLEMOS MÁS DE ESTO... SENTÉMONOS Y VEAMOS LA LUNA REFLEJADA EN EL RÍO... ES MÁS BONITA VERLA ACOMPAÑADO.

**MISTY**.-_ (SONROJADA)_ CREO QUE... ¡ESTÁ BIEN! 

SE SIENTAN A ORILLAS DEL RÍO Y SIN QUERER (O QUERIENDO) SE TOMAN DE LA MANO... PERMANECIENDO ASÍ Y EN SILENCIO UN RATO...

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ASH... ME ESTÁS TOMANDO DE LA MANO...

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡¡¡PERDÓN!!! NO ME DI CUENTA. _(Y LA SUELTA)_

**MISTY**.- NO IMPORTA, DEJALA... ASÍ NO SIENTO FRÍO.

**ASH**.- _(TOMADOLE LA MANO NUEVAMENTE) EN VERDAD... ¿NO TE MOLESTA?_

**MISTY**.- _(ACARICIANDOLE LA CARA CON LA MANO QUE LE QUEDA LIBRE) PARA NADA... O PARA QUE SOMOS AMIGOS._

**ASH**.- SI TENÉS FRÍO, TE PUEDO PRESTAR MI CHALECO.

**MISTY**.- PERO ENTONCES, VOS VAS A PASAR FRÍO...

**ASH**.- ¡MEJOR LO COMPARTIMOS! ACURRUCATE JUNTO A MÍ Y YO TE ABRIGO. _(Y LA CUBRE CON SU CHALECO ABRAZANDOLA)_

**MISTY**.- ¡GRACIAS ASH! YA ME SIENTO MEJOR. CREO QUE LA PERSONA QUE TE GUSTA VA A SER MUY FELIZ A TU LADO.

**ASH**.- Y LA QUE A VOS TE GUSTA TAMBIEN... CREO QUE SÉ QUIEN ES...

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA MIENTRAS SE ESTRECHA AÚN MÁS EN ASH)_ ES POSIBLE... Y CREO QUE YO SÉ QUIEN ES ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL PARA VOS... Y SI, VA A SER MUY FELIZ A TU LADO...

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS SIGUE ABRAZANDOLA) MISTY, YO QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE..._

**MISTY**.- _(MIRANDOLO A LOS OJOS) Y YO TE QUIERO DECIR QUE..._

LOS DOS QUEDAN COMO CONGELADOS Y EN SILENCIO MIRÁNDOSE TIERNAMENTE... DE REPENTE, Y POR UN IMPULSO MUTUO, COMIENZAN A ACERCAR SUS CARAS, LENTAMENTE ROZAN SUS LABIOS SIN LLEGAR A BESARSE. AMBOS DISFRUTAN ESE MOMENTO JUNTOS, MIRANDOSE TIERNAMENTE, DE REPENTE Y EN UN ACTO DECIDIDO COMIENZAN A ACERCAR SUS LABIOS SIN LA MAS MINIMA INTENCIÓN DE DETENERSE, Y CUANDO ESTÁN A PUNTO DE BESARSE...

**BROCK**.- _(APARECIENDO REPENTINAMENTE DETRÁS DE ELLOS) ¡¡¡AQUÍ ESTÁN!!! NO SABEN EL SUSTO QUE ME DIERON CUANDO DESPERTÉ Y NO LOS VI. ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?_

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SONROJADOS Y ASUSTADOS) ¡¡¡EEEEH!!!, ¿QUÉ HACÉS ACA BROCK?_

**BROCK**.- MEJOR DICHO, ¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES ACA?

EN ESE INSTANTE MISTY Y ASH REACCIONAN Y SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTABAN A PUNTO DE HACER...

**ASH**.- _(SOLTANDO A MISTY VIOLENTAMENTE) ¡¡¡PERO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO MISTY!!!, ¡¡¡SOLTAME!!!_

**MISTY**.- _(SOLTANDO A ASH VIOLENTAMENTE) ¡POR SUPUESTO! ¿QUIÉN VA A QUERER ABRAZARTE? PREFIERO ABRAZAR A UN BEEDRYL... O A UN CATERPIE..._

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO) ¡ME VOY A DORMIR! _(Y SE VA)__

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA) ¡YO TAMBIÉN! _(Y SE VA DETRÁS DE ÉL)__

**BROCK**.- _(PREOCUPADO POR HABERLOS INTERRUMPIDO) CALMENSÉ... NO PELEÉN. _(PENSANDO) _CREO QUE LLEGUÉ EN UN MAL MOMENTO..._

Y CUANDO ASH Y MISTY PASAN AL LADO DE BROCK...

**MISTY**.- _(A BROCK, DÁNDOLE UNA FUERTE CACHETADA)_ ¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO, ARRUINASTE TODO!!!

**ASH**.- _(A BROCK, DÁNDOLE UN BUEN RODILLAZO EN LA INGLE)_ ¡¡¡TODO POR TU CULPA!!!

**BROCK**.- _(TIRADO EN EL PISO POR EL RODILLAZO)_ SI, FUE UN MAL MOMENTO... ¡¡¡AYYY, ME DUELE MI CUERPO!!! AUNQUE SI SE ENTERA LA SEÑORA KETCHUM DE LO QUE HICE ME VA A DEJAR PEOR DE LO QUE ESTOY... ¡¡¡AYYY ME DUELE!!! 

DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...

**ASH**.- _(DENTRO DE SU BOLSA DE DORMIR) MISTY... ¿ESTÁS DORMIDA?_

**MISTY**.- _(EN EL INTERIOR DE SU BOLSA TAMBIÉN) NO ASH, ¿QUÉ OCURRE?_

**ASH**.- NO TE ENOJÉS, NO FUE CULPA NUESTRA LO QUE PASÓ...

**MISTY**.- NO ESTOY ENOJADA... MEJOR OLVIDEMOS TODO Y DESCANSEMOS.__

**ASH**.- _(DESANIMADO)_ ESTÁ BIEN... COMO QUIERAS... HASTA MAÑANA _(Y SE DUERME)_

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

**ASH**.- _(COMPUNGIDO)_ BROCK PERDONAME... NO QUISE LASTIMARTE.

**MISTY**.- _(ARREPENTIDA) NI YO, PERDONAME TAMBIEN..._

**BROCK**.- _(CON EL CEJO FRUNCIDO) NO SE PREOCUPEN... OLVIDEMOS LO OCURRIDO. ¡VAMOS!, HAY QUE SEGUIR VIAJE._

**MISTY**.- ADELANTATE, QUIERO DECIRLE ALGO A ASH.

**BROCK**.- BUENO, NO TARDEN. _(Y SE ALEJA)_

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ QUERÍAS DECIRME MISTY?

**MISTY**.- NO TE VOY A DECIR NADA, TOMÁ LO QUE ME PEDISTE. _(Y LE DA A MINIMISTY)_

**ASH**.- ¡ES TU MINIMISTY!... ¡GRACIAS!

**MISTY**.- OLVIDEMOS LO QUE PASÓ... PERO UNICAMENTE HASTA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ESTEMOS SOLOS... ¿ESTÁS DE ACUERDO? _(Y LE GUIÑA UN OJO)_

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENDO) _¡CLARO QUE SI MISTY!

**MISTY**.- ¡VAMOS, BROCK SE NOS ADELANTO MUCHO! _(Y SALE CORRIENDO)_

**ASH**.- ¡ESPERAME! NO ME DEJÉS... _(Y SE ALEJA CORRIÉNDOLA A MISTY)_

Y ASI CONTINUAN SU VIAJE HACIA CIUDAD CAÑA DORADA... CON LA SENSACIÓN DE HABER PERDIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD UNICA, PERO CON UN GRATO RECUERDO Y LA ESPERANZA DE REPETIR ESA NOCHE ÚNICA E INOLVIDABLE.

**¡FIN!**

OJALA QUE ESTE FIC LES HAYA GUSTADO. LOS COMENTARIOS Y LAS CRITICAS DIRIGIRLAS A: julianmanes@hotmail.com ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

                                                                                                JULIAN MANES.

"UN DIALOGO EN LA NOCHE" JUNIO 2001. LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. HECHOS Y SITUACIONES FICTICIAS, CREADAS POR "JULIAN MANES".

REEDICIÓN: MAYO 2003.


End file.
